The Grotto
by DalyMcCords
Summary: “Ohh the Ionians also had an appreciation of pleasure...” That time Henry dragged Elizabeth back to the Grotto and Nadine totally knew why she was late.


AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who commented on my first fic! Turns out I really enjoyed writing while waiting for a new episode.

I think I've found my niche of extending scenes where I totally assume the McCords got it on right after.

I'm trying not to write any scenarios I've already seen written though, so if anyone has any ideas that haven't been done before please let me know!

"Especially if it means we get the house to ourselves" she peeked up at him and took his hand "care to head back upstairs, Hieronymus?"

"To the grotto?" he smiled, maybe having kids that took care of themselves had a few bonuses after all.

"Ohh the Ionians also had an appreciation of pleasure..."

She danced her fingers on his lips, that was enough talk of ancient tribes.

"Stop talking."

Before they could escape, Elizabeth's phone buzzed on the counter top and they both sighed at the interruption. Henry saw the disappointment etched on her face as she read the all too familiar message from Russel, summoning her to the White House.

Before she could reply, he extended his hand.

"Hey" he wiggled his fingers at her "traffic is really bad this time of day."

She turned and looked at her husband. Taking in his devilishly handsome morning look. His undone tie, the sparkle of promise in his eyes and an extended hand.

Russel can wait.

"It's the worst." she grasped his fingers and let out a low giggle as he all but dragged her up the stairs.

Anticipation swirled low in her core as Henry practically marched towards their bedroom. She could feel his hand in hers getting slightly sweaty and marvelled at the effect she still had on him.

She felt herself getting wet at the thought of what her husband would do to her.

Usually Henry loved to take his time, which she never took for granted and always, always appreciated.

But there was something about the spontaneity that morning that reminded her of the young and eager college kids they once were. In the early months of their courtship, they could never get enough of each other and defiled half the UVA campus.

She smiled as she realised Russel was still waiting for a reply and her staff would be arriving outside soon. Who was she kidding, as she followed her husband to the grotto, they hadn't changed at all.

He turned as they finally entered their bedroom, letting her hand drop as he held the door open and closed it behind them. Ever the gentleman, even as he dragged his wife back to bed.

Elizabeth quickly discarded her jacket and untucked her blouse, pulling the garment over her head. She felt two strong arms encircle her waist and her husbands hot breath in her ear.

"Get naked" he whispered "but the heels stay on."

She turned in his arms, his hands dropping from her hips to squeeze her ass, pulling her towards him. She felt him hard against her stomach as their lips met in a frantic kiss, her tongue wasting no time getting acquainted with his.

Henry peeled off his suit jacket and pulled his tie off, his lips never leaving hers as he snapped open his belt and began to undo his pants.

Elizabeth reached down, her fingers tickling his stomach under his shirt before unzipping his pants and giving him a gentle squeeze through his boxers.

Henry pulled his lips from hers and leant his forehead against her, all train of thought lost as his wife cupped him in her hand.

He pushed his pants open to hang on his hips and she peeled his boxers down, his erection sprang free and Elizabeth felt herself clench at the sight.

Reaching out she tickled her fingers up the underside of his throbbing cock, Henry bucked his hips towards her hand, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers up his shaft to his tip.

"Babe" he begged as she closed her palm around his tip and pumped him slowly "I need to be inside you."

Henry grasped her wrist and gently pulled her hand from him. He pushed her towards the bed.

But his wife had other ideas.

Elizabeth held his gaze as she undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Stepping out of her panties she turned and bent over the bed. Grabbing the footboard, she knelt on the bench at the foot of the bed and spread herself for her husband.

She glanced back over her shoulder, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and catching his eye.

"Take me then." she smiled as Henry's jaw practically hit the floor.

Henry stood rooted in place at the sight of his wife bent over and ready for him, her wetness practically dripping down her open thighs.

He ran his hands up her back, unclasping her bra and pushing the straps off her shoulders as she flung it on the bed.

Elizabeth gasped at the contact as her husband ran his hand between her legs. He dipped a finger inside her to ensure she was ready for him.

Henry pumped himself a few times before pressing himself against her, he ran his tip trough her folds coating himself in her juices.

Grasping her hip with one hand, he leant forward and nuzzled her neck as he lined himself up to her entrance and pushed into her.

A low moan escaped the back of her throat at the feeling of her husband slowly stretching her. The pleasure flowed from her core as he filled her inch by inch.

Her knees shuddered, they always did in this position, as she felt him press against her spot deep inside.

Giving her a moment to adjust to him, he ground his hips against hers.

"You feel incredible babe." he whispered, pressing a wet kiss to her shoulder.

Elizabeth wiggled her hips and clenched her muscles around him.

"Shit babe!" he hissed, her wet walls like a hot vice around him.

"We're kinda on a time limit here."

Getting the hint, he bit her shoulder gently and gave her a quick, hard thrust. He smiled at the squeal that escaped her.

He straightened up and grabbed both of her hips, pulling her back against him as he set a fast pace, pounding hard into her.

Unable to focus on anything but the feeling of his wife surrounding him, Henry could only grunt in response when Elizabeth moaned his name, both frantically working towards their high.

She felt her breasts bouncing with every thrust of his hips, reaching for him she pulled him closer, dragging his hand up to her chest.

Henry massaged her beast in his palm and she moaned as his fingers rolled and pinched her nipple, never once letting up his pace as he slammed into her.

"Babe..." Henry choked out as he reached up further and squeezed her shoulder for leverage.

She knew he was close. She loved it when they had the chance to do this, for him to simply take her in this way.

Reaching down, she began to rub herself, moaning as she pressed tight circles to her throbbing clit.

"Don't stop... please Henry" she chanted as she furiously rubbed herself.

"Don't... oh God... don't stop."

She felt her legs begin to tremble, her walls tightening as she threw her head back.

"Henry! I'm co… I'm coming."

Her eyes slammed shut as the pressure snapped and she exploded with a strangled cry.

Feeling her clench around him, Henry let himself go spilling deep insider her as he bucked against her her.

"Ugh babe" he groaned as the pleasure washed over him, he leant forward and rested his forehead against her back.

Deep, ragged breathing filled the room as they both came down. Elizabeth hadn't even opened her eyes yet, still bent over the bed and sucking in air trying to recover.

She felt her husband begin to pepper kisses up her spine.

"Mmmhhh, don't get me started again Hieronymus" she laughed "My staff are probably waiting outside."

Standing up, Henry pulled out and gently massaged his wife's behind. He stroked her elbow and held his hand out to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and stood on shaking legs, looking down she realised her heels had somehow stayed on.

"Ha, it's been a while since they've stayed on in the Grotto."

Henry smiled as he bent to pull up his pants and tucked himself in his boxers.

"Those things may kill you babe, but they do other things to me." reaching over and planting a sloppy kiss to her lips, he stared into her eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you too." she mumbled against his lips as she tickled his chest with her fingers, his damp shirt clinging to him "You need to change babe, you stick like sex."

He looked down and laughed, his was drenched in sweat and rumpled, before starting to undo the buttons.

Watching as his wife sauntered into the bathroom, he cocked his head to the side as she went. Naked in heels really was a fantastic look for her.

The bedside phone snapped him from his thoughts. "Hello?" he answered.

"Good morning Sir, Madam Secretary's staff are here to ride to the White House with her." Matt explained "Blake was worried when he couldn't get an answer on her cell."

Henry grinned at the thought of her cell abandoned for once, downstairs in the kitchen.

"Ah sure, thanks Matt. She'll be right down." He hung up as Elizabeth entered the bedroom in new set of lingerie.

"Do I have sex hair?" she asked, picking up her blouse and checking it for wrinkles. "I mean, it looks good on you. But I end up with this weird birds nest that won't pat down."

Laughing, Henry picked up her jacket and held it for her as she pulled on her skirt, she turned and shrugged into the open jacket.

"You're good babe, no birds" he assured.

She turned and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for one final quick smooch before she had to face her staff.

"Bye babe." she walked to the door before turning and smirking.

"Ionian Grotto totally gets my vote for the kitchen by the way."


End file.
